


It's a grave fate.

by dirtblocks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Boffy is dead. Like straight up., Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Tommy has emotions and this is not a good thing, short and very much not sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtblocks/pseuds/dirtblocks
Summary: Tommy visits an old friend.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Boffy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	It's a grave fate.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many fucking Tommy and Boffy angst wips but here's a short one for your troubles. I swear I'll update Oh, Brother soon I'm just vibing with other works right now.

Tommy wonders why he didn’t expect this.   
After all, shouldn’t he have known better than to trust a man known as the blood god, and a man who spoke to voices in the sky?

He should’ve known. He should’ve seen this coming.   
But he was stupid. And maybe it was because he didn’t think lightning could strike the same place twice, let alone thrice, but now here he was.   
In ruins.

Later that week, he leaves quietly. It’s midnight, and the new moon floats upon a sea of stars.   
Nobody bothers him on his walk to the portal.   
  
It’s daylight in the world he steps out into, and the air is warm.   
It’s early autumn- just like when he first came here. He used to fear this place.   
  
He doesn’t feel fear like he used to.    
He’s seen too much, he thinks, as he kneels before a grave.

“Boffy.”

Tommy places down a wither rose, the boy's favourite flower, and takes a deep breath.   
“You were right. There’s no such thing as family. There’s no such thing as hope.”   
His hands are shaking. 

“I gave up everything for people who I considered my brothers. And they never gave anything back. I- I fought wars for them. I fucking- I died for them, over and over again, because I trusted them. And they betrayed me. At least… At least you were kind enough to tell me you were gone. They just led me on and on and- …I miss you. I miss- I miss picking fights we couldn’t win because this world was against us, but that was okay because we’d just get back up and fight again. I miss.. I miss burning shit to the ground because there was no reason not to. I miss- I miss not caring.”   
  
He stands up.   
“I’m sorry Boffy. I’m sorry I never made it back here in time to save you.”

\---

In the distance, a man in a soft white cloak watches him cry.

  
When Tommy leaves, the man sighs.   
“I’m sorry too, Tommy.”   
Then, the man is gone.   
  
Because Boffy never really believed in ghosts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh btw, if you're curious, Boffy died because he did arson too good and got trapped there. It wasn't intentional, and his last "words" of sorts were messaging Tommy to say he wasn't going to make it out alive. Tommy at the time had been immensely busy with other stuff, so by the time he saw the message, it was far too late.
> 
> Also idk Boffy's actual favourite flower, I just think wither roses make sense.


End file.
